


Surprise

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Sterek Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, M/M, Oblivious Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Possessive Behavior, Surprises, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: November 4: surprise, possessive, call
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981733
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

“Why don’t you pick up your phone?” Scott asked as he noticed how Stiles ignored the call.

“It’s not for your sensitive ears, Scott.” Stiles smiled at him.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

“Who knew that Derek was so possessive about his boyfriend?” Erica asked and winked at Stiles.

“Derek is your boyfriend? Why did you not tell me this?” Scott asked him.

“Erica, Derek will not be pleased with you, it was not your secret to tell.” Stiles reminded her.

“Why not? Didn’t you want to tell him?” Erica asked.

“It was supposed to be a surprise.”


End file.
